Caught With Your Pants Down
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: This is from an AU challenge, "You Had Me At Hello," in which John is a recent amputee, looking for a job. Dorian is his interviewer, and the two meet in an unexpected fashion. Oneshot.


**Author Note: **I did this for the AU challenge, "You Had Me At Hello." Decided to post here, as well :) Enjoy, just a bit of light fluff!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc.

* * *

Seven o' clock. In. The. Morning.

John groaned as he hit the alarm buzzing in his ear. The sun was burning holes in his eyes, even hidden under his blanket, and even though it was a cloudy day. "Please, don't make me get up today," he mumbled into his pillow.

He knew he had to. Normally he slept in, but today was one of those "different days". He had to get up, because he was going to his interview, and hopefully get a job to keep from going insane. As he sat up, he strapped into his prosthetic and eased onto his feet. He limped around his apartment until he had the hang of it, then made himself a warm breakfast.

After showering, he pulled out the suit he had just for this occasion, and pulled it on grudgingly. Really, he hated the thing, but the ex had always insisted he looked _so _handsome in it...

John left around eight o' clock. His interview was scheduled for nine, but he had to walk and didn't want to be late. He'd found that simply walking everywhere was a lot less hassle than figuring out how to drive with the damn robot leg. He'd never tried, never asked, and didn't care. Walking was another thing that kept his sanity in check.

Unfortunately, the cloudy weather turned worse, and rain began to fall ten minutes before arriving. As John walked into the building, he felt like some cat who'd been forced into an unpleasant bath. He was embarrassed to say that his suit was damp enough to look unprofessional. He sighed and collected himself, looking absently at the activity around him

It was a physical therapy center. John figured he had a good shot at it because, hey, this was his crowd. Perhaps he could learn to accept his fate in the process of helping someone accept theirs. He noticed the bathroom and slipped inside, removing his jacket and putting it under the hand dryer. When that had stopped dripping, he paused and weighed his chances. He could either try and lift his legs to dry his pants, risking a serious cramp, or...

He was shedding his pants before he could say 'hell, no'. He wasn't much for praying, but it's what he did as he silently urged the wet spots to dry. Of course, this was a day for perfect timing.

The door opened, and one of the employees walked in. What John first noticed, other than being mortified, were the bright blue eyes of the man smiling at him. He had an olive skin-tone that nearly left John in awe - the man was incredibly handsome. "I...don't normally do this," he answered stupidly.

The man held up a hand, and he seemed to be trying not to laugh. His teeth were perfect and white against his full lips. "Hey, no worries, man. It's a rainy day, I get it. I'll leave you be."

When the door had closed, John rested his head against the wall. "God, what's wrong with me? "I don't normally _do_ this?" The _hell,_ Kennex!"

There was nothing that could take it back. He hurriedly redressed himself, redid his tie and hair, and walked out with all the composure he had left. He informed the man at the desk he was being interviewed, and was told to wait. After about ten minutes, he saw the same blue-eyed man heading down the hall with a clipboard. John averted his gaze immediately, waiting for the man to pass by.

"John Kennex?" Came a deep, soothing voice. John looked up again, and his heart cannon-balled into his stomach. It was the _guy,_ speaking to him. "I'd be happy to see you now."

_Oh, my God. I was half-naked in front of my _interviewer?! John looked properly horrified as he stood, and followed the man silently down the hall. _This is a nightmare. I haven't woken up. Oh, man, I have woken up, and I'm doomed! What's he going to say to me?_

The two of them made their way into an office that read "Dorian, PT" on the door. The man invited John to sit at the desk, and moved to his own seat on the other side. He reviewed his clipboard for a moment, then smiled up at John. "Well, Mr. Kennex, thank you for taking time to talk to me today. Call me Dorian."

"T-Thank you, all the same. Er, about before - "

Dorian broke into a wide smile. "I also appreciate your consideration before stepping into my office. A day like this, it happens. Water under the bridge, John. Let's talk about your application, shall we? I see that you're a recent amputee," he stated seriously. There was an unmistakable sympathy in his eyes, into which John found himself staring.

"Yes," he finally stammered, "I lost it about a year ago, but I've been doing physical therapy at the center near my apartment."

"Hm. Yet, you chose this one, nearly two miles farther away." Dorian's responses were so direct, but he seemed so kind that it was hard to take offense.

"I...felt I didn't want to work where I'd recovered. Too many familiar things to focus on. This place seems cheerful enough, and it's a lot bigger. More people to work with."

Dorian smiled again, and took notes. "I like that, John. Oh, you don't mind if I call you John, do you? I think we're at that point, personally." He winked.

John blushed visibly and shook his head. "I really can't believe that happened. I'm sorry."

"No worries. We'll just start with the hard questions, and see where that takes us."

* * *

Finally, the damn thing was over. John gave a mental sigh of relief as Dorian stashed the application, and stood up with an extended hand. "Welcome to the crew, John. You're hired, man."

John blinked, and took Dorian's hand. "Wow, thank you. This means a lot for me, I appreciate this."

Dorian was staring down with that smile. "Your hands are good hands. Soft, but with the right amount of roughness needed. That will be helpful during work." His thumb was stroking John's knuckles, and he looked the same way John had felt the entire time. Something was right about their meeting, about the partnership they would develop.

They finally pulled away, and Dorian checked the time. "Wow, look at that. It's a bit early, but I don't have any more applicants until two. If you don't have anything pressing, would you like to join me for lunch?"

John's breath hitched, and his heart jumped a little. He hadn't felt this way in who knew how long, and it scared him. Well, it excited him, too, and he was nodding before he realized it. "Yeah, I'd like that, actually. Thank you."

"My pleasure. It's going to be great working with you, John."


End file.
